


Pierced and Pretty

by minbins



Series: Seongjoong College AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Dominant Kim Hongjoong, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neediness, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Party Games, Seonghwa is a Good Boy, Submissive Park Seonghwa, Talking about Cock Piercings (no actual cock piercing), Tongue Piercing, college party, they're both sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: “I like it when beautiful men beg for me, Park Seonghwa.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728436
Comments: 53
Kudos: 783





	Pierced and Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchyoongles (moonsfreckles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfreckles/gifts).



> if you're wondering why you got an account subscription email from a user you don't recognise, it's just me, v!! i'm rebranding from woominchans -> minbins <33

It shouldn’t be legal to look that good, Seonghwa decides. For the sake of his own health (and the health of countless others, no doubt), Hongjoong should just _not be allowed._

Now, Seonghwa has known Hongjoong for a while, in a friend of a friend sort of way. They’ve met, they know each other’s names, and they’ve been in the same car on group trips to the beach sometimes, but Seonghwa doesn’t really _know_ him. Hongjoong is friends with Chris Bang, and on the same course as Chris’ best friend Changbin. Changbin is close with Seonghwa’s roommate, Wooyoung, and so the degrees of separation conclude. 

Seonghwa doesn’t know Hongjoong, not really. But right now, he _really_ wants to. 

Hongjoong is insufferably pretty at the best of times, and perhaps Seonghwa’s fear of tripping over his words in front of someone he finds attractive has been a reason they’ve never grown close. Hongjoong had left for summer pretty, and at this first party back from summer, Hongjoong has returned _hot,_ too. It’s an important distinction. Seonghwa has always been attracted to the other man, but in a controllable sort of way. He stays away from Hongjoong for the most part, and thus saves himself from the fear of interacting with him. Now, even denial and distance doesn’t seem to cut it, because their eyes meet across the room for a split-second and that alone makes Seonghwa forget what it is to breathe. 

He pretends he doesn’t see Hongjoong smile in response to his widening eyes, because _that?_ That would tip Seonghwa over the edge.

He turns his back, and joins Wooyoung’s conversation with Changbin and his boyfriend whose name Seonghwa should really know by now. But he’s bad with names, and too awkward to ask, so he just smiles and focuses more on Changbin. 

———————————————— 

Seonghwa’s the designated driver tonight, Wooyoung’s car keys in his back pocket, so he can’t drown his panic in alcohol after his latest discovery. Hongjoong’s alarmingly silver hair hadn’t been the only change to him over the summer. As they sit in a circle, roped as a whole into San’s game of truth or dare, Seonghwa watches in horror as Changbin asks to see Hongjoong’s new piercing. It’s not his eyebrow piercing, because Hongjoong had had that when Seonghwa was first introduced to him. He has only a moment to consider running away before the new piercing is revealed, and the second it is Seonghwa truly wishes he had.

Hongjoong sticks out his tongue, and metal glints in the room’s low light.

Hongjoong has a _tongue_ piercing.

Seonghwa kind of wants to die right now. Though sober, it takes a concerted effort to conjure any semblance of coherency, swimming through an unwelcome barrage of thoughts. He wonders what it feels like to kiss someone with a tongue piercing. More inappropriately still, he wonders what Hongjoong’s piercing would feel like if he was blowi-

Seonghwa takes that thought, and buries it six feet under. He _cannot_ be thinking about his friend’s friend’s hot friend sucking him off when he’s sat across the circle from him. 

“You okay there, Seonghwa?” someone asks. It takes a second to realise that it’s _Hongjoong_ that fucking asks, and Seonghwa must be imagining the way it sounds like pity, “You look shaken up by something.”

Hongjoong can’t know, right?

Seonghwa is discreet, _right?_

He coughs nervously, avoiding eye contact despite knowing how suspicious it makes him look to do so. “I’m fine, nothing’s wrong.”

Next to him, he feels Wooyoung shaking a little from held back laughter. Seonghwa had once drunkenly confessed to him how attractive he finds Hongjoong, and Wooyoung has never let him live it down. “Nothing?” Wooyoung leans over to whisper, and Seonghwa swats at him irritably. “Cool piercing, huh?”

“Shut _up,”_ Seonghwa hisses back at him. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Wooyoung replies, words paired with a smile that means no good. “Hey, hyung?” Wooyoung raises his voice deliberately, and the circle quietens to look at him. Seonghwa’s best friend is all too good at commanding a room’s attention. “Truth or dare?”

Seonghwa is going to _kill_ him. Everyone’s eyes are on him, waiting for his response. It’s a damned-either-way type situation for Seonghwa, and he knows it all too well. Somehow, ‘dare’ seems less dangerous, what with the arsenal of knowledge Wooyoung could use against him for ‘truth’. Regardless, he’s more than apprehensive as he speaks. “Dare.”

“Hmm…” Wooyoung hums, like the asshole doesn’t already have this all planned out. “Kiss the person in this room you’re most attracted to.”

That _bastard._

“Can I switch to truth?” Seonghwa asks, and he knows that it’s futile but he just wants to delay the inevitable.

“You wouldn’t like the penalty.”

_That,_ Seonghwa can believe.

“Fine.” He gives in, and Wooyoung giggles far too sweetly for someone that evil. When Seonghwa dares a look around the circle, still trying to stall, he sees Hongjoong staring directly at him. There’s no mistaking it. And Hongjoong isn’t a mind reader, so he can’t possibly know that Seonghwa’s thoughts had just spiralled on the topic of Hongjoong’s lips stretched around his cock. But some part of Seonghwa still worries that he can see straight through him. 

“Come on, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong says then, and it’s like the whole room is holding their breath as one. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

He knows. Not all of it, Seonghwa hopes, but he _knows._ Hongjoong knows that Seonghwa thinks he’s the most attractive person in the room, and is so self-assured of that fact that he’s calling him out in front of everyone. “I-” Seonghwa chokes on air, and Wooyoung doesn’t even bother to hide his laughter now, “I, uh, is that okay?”

“Am I not the person you’re most attracted to, hm?” Hongjoong asks, a tilt to his lips that makes Seonghwa’s stomach crawl miserably down to his toes. Dumbly, Seonghwa nods. The way Hongjoong’s talking, it’s like Seonghwa is the only other person in the room, and yet everyone is _staring._ Like Seonghwa’s something on display. He likes it as much as he hates it, and it twists something sharply in his gut. “Got stage fright, baby?”

“Uh-” Seonghwa’s thoughts are like quicksand and a snowstorm merged into one, flitting wildly about and sluggish simultaneously. He's being pulled down into chaos. Somewhere in the midst of it, he nods.

“Wooyoung?” Hongjoong says, though his eyes don’t move from Seonghwa. “Is it against the rules of the game if Seonghwa carries out his dare away from the circle?”

It is, and Seonghwa _knows_ it is, but- “No,” Wooyoung replies, “Go ahead.”

Seonghwa elbows Wooyoung in the side, and Hongjoong sees it, laughing as he stands up. He pulls Seonghwa up too on his way towards the door, not letting go of his hand all the way upstairs and into an unfamiliar room. Hongjoong is one of the people who live in this shared house, so Seonghwa supposes this room is his. When Hongjoong closes the door behind him, Seonghwa lets out some strangled squeak of a noise that Hongjoong seems greatly amused by. He smirks, and Seonghwa’s cock twitches in his boxers. _Not now,_ he tries to talk it down, but Hongjoong’s dark expression isn’t helping any.

“What’s wrong, baby?” _Baby._ Hongjoong’s sympathy doesn’t reach his eyes, amusement glinting there instead in a way that can only spell danger. “I thought you wanted to be away from the crowd, but you still seem just as jumpy…” He steps a little closer, and when Seonghwa backs away instinctively his back hits the door. There’s nowhere for him to go, no escape, not that he _wants_ to escape, really. “Seonghwa, honey?” Hongjoong laughs lightly, and reaches up to trace over the blush Seonghwa can feel on his cheeks, “Could it be _me_ that’s making you so nervous?”

“N-No,” Seonghwa’s voice cracks, and it’s about as convincing as Wooyoung’s attempt to seem innocent downstairs: not at all. 

“Are you sure about that?” Hongjoong trails one finger along the length of Seonghwa’s cheekbone, and Seonghwa stays tellingly silent as his blush deepens. “You know, I saw how you were looking at me earlier, when I was showing ‘Bin my piercing.”

_Shit._

“I-” Seonghwa’s voice dies out again; he has no idea what to say.

“You were all zoned out,” Hongjoong coos, “It was _adorable.”_

‘Adorable’ isn’t usually a word that particularly turns Seonghwa on, but right now Hongjoong’s tone of voice is like an aphrodisiac, that lyrical mixture of endearment and pity. Despite their height difference, it’s Seonghwa that feels impossibly small right now, Hongjoong’s demeanour looming over him in a way he can’t physically. He’s half hard, and he hopes beyond hope that Hongjoong doesn’t notice how pathetically aroused he is from embarrassed intimidation and light touches to his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…” Seonghwa trails off, apologetic. He doesn’t really know what Hongjoong’s getting at here, but perhaps he wants an apology. That doesn’t seem to quite fit whatever tension’s in the air, but it’s worth a try.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Hongjoong reassures, the hand on Seonghwa’s cheek moving downward. Hongjoong’s thumb brushes over his lower lip, and Seonghwa’s brain short-circuits and fizzles like he’s open wiring in a rainstorm. “I liked it. It’s flattering, being stared at by someone as hot as you, you know.”

“Wait, you think I’m hot?”

“You’re not very perceptive, are you, Seonghwa?”

“What do you mean?”

Hongjoong steps closer. They’re almost pressed together now, and if Hongjoong moves even a little further forward he’ll be able to feel how hard Seonghwa is. “What I _mean,_ Park Seonghwa, is that I don’t drag just any boy away from a party into my room.”

So, this is indeed Hongjoong’s room. The fact registers dimly, because Hongjoong’s small hands are playing with the hair at the nape of Seonghwa’s neck, arms looped around him and tugging a little. Seonghwa catches the hint, and leans down until Hongjoong stops pulling, raised up on his toes to meet Seonghwa halfway. Their lips are almost touching— Seonghwa shouldn’t be surprised, as Hongjoong had pulled him up here to fulfil the dare, but somehow he still is. He pauses, hesitant and out of his depth. “Do you want me to…” 

Seonghwa is still so _awkward,_ and it’s a relief when Hongjoong takes the lead. “You know,” he tells him, “The penalty is running around the block three times naked.” _Seonghwa hates Wooyoung so much._ “And,” Hongjoong adds, “I think if anyone’s gonna see that, I deserve it the most.”

“Oh.” Seonghwa

“So eloquent, Park Seonghwa,” Hongjoong teases him, and then the hands on Seonghwa’s neck _tug,_ and Hongjoong is kissing him.

When he’d wondered what it would feel like to kiss someone with a tongue piercing, Seonghwa hadn’t expected to find out as soon as this. It’s not noticeable at first, the kiss starting closed-mouthed and bruising. Seonghwa finds himself far more distracted by the way Hongjoong’s thigh is pushing into his crotch, the way Hongjoong’s _everything_ is pushing Seonghwa hard against the door. The edge of the door handle digs slightly into Seonghwa’s side, but he doesn’t care because Hongjoong digs into him too, half hard and grinding through the movement of their lips.

The tongue piercing is forgettable in wake of everything, until it isn’t.

Hongjoong’s tongue flicks sharp against Seonghwa’s lips, and while they’re already slightly parted Seonghwa sighs into it, letting Hongjoong’s tongue into his mouth without complaint. He’s reminded of the piercing first when it clicks against their teeth, and then as he feels it against his own tongue. Hongjoong’s tongue burns hot, and the piercing is cold in contrast. Seonghwa whimpers muffledly as Hongjoong takes, and takes, and whines when one hand drops from his neck to snake between their bodies. Hongjoong palms over Seonghwa’s cock without warning, and Seonghwa fights against buckling legs, lightheaded and cloudy with want. He pulls back to groan louder, head dipping so his mouth brushes the crook of Hongjoong’s pretty neck. Seonghwa feels utterly helpless like this, but it’s a feeling he chases. Yearns for more of it. “Hongjoong, _please,”_ Seonghwa gasps, delicate fingers over denim not nearly enough.

“I like the sound of that, you know,” Hongjoong replies, and Seonghwa hears the smile even if he can’t see it. Self-assured and cocky, hotter than Seonghwa can cope with. Perhaps it’s better if he keeps his eyes shut. Such plans are ruined as fast as they’re made, Hongjoong’s lips at his jawline, biting and kissing and murmuring _look at me._ Seonghwa does as he’s told, and sees fire in Hongjoong’s pretty eyes. 

“Like the sound of what?” Seonghwa dares to ask.

“You,” Hongjoong replies, and pushes two fingers past Seonghwa’s lips like he’s testing if he’ll let him. Seonghwa’s tongue flattens to accommodate him, obedient as he’s never been to such extents, and Hongjoong smiles as he pulls away. Seonghwa has passed a test of some kind. “I like it when beautiful men beg for me, Park Seonghwa.”

“Oh.” Seonghwa feels lumbering and ineloquent in the face of someone so bold. Hongjoong seems to sense it, and cups his cheek softer than before. His other hand is still rubbing slowly between them, but when he kisses Seonghwa now it’s softer. Reassurance. Seonghwa appreciates that, and lets himself melt still further, though yearns for that bruising pace Hongjoong had first set. “It’s okay, Hongjoong,” he reassures, even as he bucks helplessly against the torturous feeling of Hongjoong’s palm melded to the outline of his cock. “I can take it.”

“I _bet_ you can, darling,” Hongjoong smiles, and his touch grows a shade harsher. Seonghwa likes it like that. “You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

“Yes!” It’s hurried and needy. Seonghwa has never felt quite so desperate, and he knows Wooyoung will never let him hear the end of it once he pries the sordid details out of him. “Sorry, I- Uh, yes. I mean.”

“No need to apologise for enthusiasm, baby boy,” Hongjoong tells him, pulling Seonghwa’s jeans down to his ankles with practiced ease, “I like it when you’re needy.” The nickname hits him late, a delayed whimper escaping his lips when he registers that Hongjoong had called him _baby boy._ Nobody has ever called Seonghwa that before. He likes it a lot for something he’s never considered before tonight. Seonghwa wonders how many have been as lucky as he is right now. Hongjoong’s confidence speaks to experience much more than Seonghwa’s limited number of trysts. He’s no virgin, but it’s been closer to a year than to a month since he last got ass. They lock eyes as Hongjoong’s fingers dip beneath the waistband of Seonghwa’s boxers, and Seonghwa definitely feels like a baby boy when someone like Hongjoong is looking at him like that. Hongjoong’s hand pauses, fingertips brushing over Seonghwa’s lower stomach. He tilts his head. Waits.

“You can, Hongjoong, please,” Seonghwa gasps out, and moans loud enough that he wonders for a moment if the others will be able to hear him when Hongjoong’s hand moves lower. Part of him doesn’t mind that possibility at all.

“I can do _what?”_ Hongjoong asks, hand wrapped around Seonghwa’s cock and yet pushing for clarity. It’s irritatingly hot.

Seonghwa thought what he wanted would be obvious, and he already _has_ it— Hongjoong is touching him. He’s unsure what he’s waiting for. “Huh?”

Hongjoong giggles, and it somehow makes Seonghwa harder: the contrast between cute and ruinous, laughter sweet as his thumb dips into the precome beading at his slit. “Is it not obvious, sweetie?” The demeaning tone is subtle, but present enough that it settles something hotly in Seonghwa’s stomach. “I’ve hardly had time to fuck you dumb yet, surely...”

“You’re already, _ah,”_ Hongjoong flicks his wrist and steals his breath. “You’re already touching me,” Seonghwa points out.

“Just with my hand, baby boy,” Hongjoong replies. Suddenly, Seonghwa’s mind is the same as before, when he’d stared across the circle and imagined much more than he should. Perhaps not too much, really, given he’s here and Hongjoong is touching him like this. Hongjoong’s tongue lolls out past his lips for a moment, a reminder of Seonghwa’s fantasy, and then he speaks once more. “And I rather thought you preferred my mouth.”

“Fuck.” Seonghwa’s extensive vocabulary goes out of the window when it comes to Hongjoong, so it seems. “I, fuck, please.”

“Beg a little more.” Hongjoong says it with so impassive an expression that they could be talking about the weather. Seonghwa feels desperate for his attention, and it only makes him harder, twitching in Hongjoong’s hand. If Hongjoong feels it, he doesn’t let it show. His hand moves slow and steady now, enough to ensure Seonghwa keeps it up but nothing else. “Go on, baby.”

Seonghwa has always found him hot, but he’s never been more attracted to Hongjoong than he is right now. There’s another level to him like this, one Seonghwa has never been privy to save heated glances he’d always brushed off as his own misinterpretation. He feels awkward having to talk like this, as much as he simultaneously loves it, unaccustomed to the dynamic. He’s never been with anyone who’s had him so instantly wrapped around their little finger as Hongjoong, a stammering, blushing mess in seconds. “What should I say?”

Hongjoong takes pity, but only a little. “What you want.”

“You.” Seonghwa is sure of that.

Hongjoong tugs at his cock in retaliation, and Seonghwa cries out. “You already _have_ me, darling.” It’s a stretch for Hongjoong to bite at his ear with Seonghwa's neck arching as it is, but he manages nonetheless. The next words sound louder. “You just gotta tell hyung what you want, and you’ll get it.”

Stammering, Seonghwa tries to protest. “But y-you’re not my hy-”

“Seonghwa, sweetie, I have your dick in my hand right now. Works like a lie detector, really— you just leaked all over my fingers.”

It’s humiliating, but true. Seonghwa aches, throbbing where Hongjoong holds him. Everything about Hongjoong makes his head spin, makes him harder than he thought was possible. _“Fuck.”_

“We can get to that if you want to,” Hongjoong says casually, which makes Seonghwa’s brain set fire, “Later, that is. But for the moment, _words,_ baby boy. What do you want right now?”

The other man knows exactly what Seonghwa wants, and by the way he’s acting he’s all too willing to give it to him. All Seonghwa needs to do is say it out loud, as embarrassed as that makes him. “I _want_ you to suck my dick...” He pauses, swallowing down his pride in favour of sheer want. “Hyung.” 

“Good boy,” Hongjoong coos, and Seonghwa leans heavily back against the door to stop his legs giving way entirely. Eyes rolled up to the ceiling, Seonghwa feels rather than watches Hongjoong drop to his knees. Hands splay over Seonghwa’s hips, and his boxers fall down to join his jeans pooled around his ankles. When hot breath washes across the tip of his cock, Seonghwa finally looks down. Hongjoong is looking right back up at him, lips parted and piercing glinting prettily in his tongue. Slowly, deliberately, he licks over the head, dragging the piercing across it. While Hongjoong’s tongue feels hot, the metal is cool in contrast, and Seonghwa wonders if it would be bad hookup etiquette to come right this second. It’s torture and it’s teasing beyond measure, but Hongjoong doesn’t seem to care as he drags the ball of the piercing right around the sensitive head of Seonghwa's cock, pausing after one run to dip into the slit. 

“Hyung, please,” Seonghwa gasps, not trusting himself to say much more without blurting out something horribly embarrassing. He could come just from this, from Hongjoong tracing his cockhead with his stupidly hot tongue piercing, and it’s a pathetic sort of realisation. Hongjoong just keeps watching him pityingly, licking at the sensitive underside of his cock and giggling when he whimpers. “Hyung, _please.”_

“Needy, aren’t you?” Hongjoong says, lips still close enough that they brush Seonghwa’s cock as he speaks. With one hand, he keeps slowly jacking Seonghwa’s cock. “Look like you’re gonna come on my face any second. Baby close already, hm?”

“Y-Yeah,” Seonghwa admits, his voice shaky but not denying it. Bolder, he speaks again. “You’re so hot.”

“Just the piercing, or…” Hongjoong sounds like he’s joking, almost but not quite. Seonghwa wants to reassure him either way.

“Always thought you were hot,” he replies, and Hongjoong’s confidence floods back in its entirety. “Tongue piercing just made you hotter.”

“Flattery will get you _everywhere,_ Park Seonghwa,” Hongjoong replies, and a smile quirks at his pretty lips that shoots Seonghwa through with some erotic form of terror. Instead of taking Seonghwa back into his mouth, Hongjoong lets his pierced tongue loll out expectantly, and speeds up the pace of his hand around Seonghwa’s cock so suddenly that it makes the room seem to spin.

_“Fuck,_ hyung,” Seonghwa gasps, every part of him a coiled spring, aching and desperate and so, _so_ close. “Hyung, can I, can I please?”

He doesn’t know why he’s asking (begging) Hongjoong for _permission to come,_ but somehow it feels like the right thing to do in the given dynamic. Hongjoong likes it, amusement visible in his eyes, and he nods, aiming the cock in his hand deliberately towards his open mouth as poor Seonghwa chokes on a moan and lets go. Perhaps Seonghwa is a little biased, but he thinks Hongjoong’s tongue piercing is even prettier when it’s covered in cum. 

Somehow, Hongjoong makes even spitting semen into a tissue graceful, dabbing the corners of his mouth to clean the excess and tossing it into his wastebin before Seonghwa has a chance to catch his breath. The only sign of how affected Hongjoong is is the pretty flush high on his cheekbones and the way his legs wobble when he stands up. “Are you one of those guys who gets funny about tasting themselves?” Hongjoong enquires, arms looping back around Seonghwa’s neck like before. 

“Not at all,” Seonghwa replies. He takes the lead for the first time that evening as he leans down to kiss him. The taste of his own release is still strong in Hongjoong’s mouth, but if anything that only makes his cock twitch, knowing he’s just come in _Kim Hongjoong’s_ mouth. That’s a turn on, more than anything. Perhaps Hongjoong can feel it, the way Seonghwa’s dick pulses a little where it’s pressed against him, for he pulls away from kissing Seonghwa to smile.

“Got another in you?” Hongjoong asks, reaching between them to palm over Seonghwa’s sensitive cock. He groans, overstimulated, but nods enthusiastically. Not one iota of his being wants to deny this man anything. Hongjoong giggles, grabbing one of Seonghwa’s hands and pulling him towards the bed, pushing him down at the foot of it. Seonghwa falls easily, pants still around his ankles and helping Hongjoong trip him up. He kicks them off then, and they pile messily on the floor beside the bed. “I was hoping you’d say that,” Hongjoong adds, reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. “Don’t judge,” he shakes the bottle, half empty, “I get needy.”

Seonghwa, despite the fact that Hongjoong has just sucked his dick, is stupidly turned on by the implication. By the thought of it. _“Fuck,”_ he groans intelligently in response.

“If you like…” Hongjoong replies, teasing once more. “You’ve got a lovely cock, you know, Park Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa chokes on air. “You can’t just _say_ things like that out of nowhere.”

“Try me.” 

Seonghwa wouldn’t dare. He stays quiet, and Hongjoong looks smugly at him as he pulls off his shirt. With a feeling like his soul has just been set alight and drenched in cold water all at once, Seonghwa realises that Hongjoong has his nipples pierced. “Oh.”

“Oh what, pretty boy?” Hongjoong wriggles out of his tight jeans, unceremoniously tossing them in the vague direction of his desk chair across the room. 

“Those are, uh, nice.” Seonghwa says, making a complete fool of himself once more. “I mean, you’re pretty- Uh, I mean-”

“Ah, these?” Hongjoong flicks one of his own piercings, gasping prettily from sensitivity. “I quite like them too. Heighten things very nicely, you know.”

Seonghwa would like to know more. “Can I touch?”

Hongjoong hums, tilting his head consideringly. “... No.” Seonghwa whines without meaning to, clapping his hand over his mouth embarrassedly, and Hongjoong laughs at him, which somehow turns him on even more. Looking down, Hongjoong sees Seonghwa already half-hard again. “At _that_ rate, honey, you’ll blow your load before you even stick it in. Keep your hands on the bed while I prep.”

Even as he whines once more, Seonghwa fists his hands in the sheets obediently. “I can’t even touch _myself?”_

“No.” Hongjoong effectively closes the discussion as he pulls his underwear off at last, Seonghwa completely distracted by the sight of Hongjoong’s cock. He’s average-sized at best, but impossibly pretty even when it comes to this. “You know,” Hongjoong remarks conversationally, voice level and hitching only a little as he works one lubed finger past his rim, “I’ve thought about getting it pierced.”

Seonghwa’s gut twists. He’s scared to ask, but he does nonetheless. “Getting _what_ pierced, hyung?” The honorific slips past his lips all too easy, which seems to please Hongjoong at least.

“What else are you staring at right now, pretty boy?” Hongjoong jibes. “My dick, of course.”

_Ow,_ is the first thought that comes to mind, and Seonghwa winces involuntarily. Then, however, he imagines it, _really_ imagines it. Hongjoong, with a piercing through the head of his cock, because that seems like where he’d get it. Seonghwa’s mind travels still further, to wrapping his lips around Hongjoong’s pretty cock and taking him in, to how the metal would feel on his tongue-

“You alright there, sweetheart?” _Hongjoong can absolutely tell what’s going through Seonghwa’s head right now._ “You look awfully flushed, baby boy… Thinking about anything?”

Seonghwa watches as Hongjoong works another finger into his ass, mouth dry and head spinning for a million different reasons that _all_ lead back to Kim Fucking Hongjoong. “I’m fine, hyung,” he lies. 

“Mhm.” Hongjoong doesn’t believe him, and rightly so. _“You’re_ fine, and _I’m_ the Queen of England.”

“Bit of a strange roleplay,” Seonghwa jokes, “But anything for you, hyung— or do you prefer ‘Your Royal Highness? Elizabeth-Noona?”

“Bratty little thing, aren’t you, Park Seonghwa?” Hongjoong laughs just the same at Seonghwa’s stupidity, voice a little strained as he adjusts to another finger. His eyes trail down Seonghwa’s torso, slow and deliberate. Seonghwa belatedly realises that he’s already hard again, hands tense and white-knuckled as he grips at the sheets like an anchor. Hongjoong is just so much to cope with, so much of everything all at once, and Seonghwa is only human. “Well, not _that_ little.”

Hongjoong fucks himself back on his fingers, and Seonghwa wants to cry from how much he wants to touch him. He’s already come once tonight, but it feels like weeks of abstinence have built up ready to burst. “Please, hyung— _please_ let me touch?”

Fumbling around in his drawer for a moment with his clean hand, Hongjoong throws a condom sachet at Seonghwa, hitting him in the chest. “You can touch your cock for as long as it takes to put that on it, baby.”

Seonghwa drops the condom twice as he tries to open it, hands shaking from want. When he finally gets it out, he whimpers at the cool feeling as he rolls it down, lube from the sachet coating his fingers and dripping over his painfully hard cock. It hurts to pull his hand away once it’s on, but he wants to be good. He’s rewarded by a sweet smile that somehow makes it worth the desperation.

“You’re so _good,”_ Hongjoong coos, and giggles as Seonghwa’s cock jumps against his stomach from the praise. “Gonna feel good too,” he muses, finally pulling his hand free from himself. He wraps it around Seonghwa’s dick instead, looking at it consideringly. Seonghwa feels exposed, like he’s on display. He thinks he likes it. “Even if you don’t know how to use this thing,” Hongjoong adds, “it’ll still feel good to get myself off on.”

Seonghwa chokes on air. “I-”

“Do you know how to fuck, Park Seonghwa?” Hongjoong hums, trailing one pretty finger along the length of his cock. Seonghwa notices that the nail of his pinky is painted black. It’s cute. “Or will hyung have to do all the work? Hyung wouldn’t mind, really, getting to use a cock like this.”

Is there really any way to respond to that? Seonghwa can’t think of one, that’s for sure. _“Hyung,”_ he whines instead, not much caring if Hongjoong wants to use him like a toy. If it involves Hongjoong on his cock, Seonghwa is up for pretty much anything.

“Did hyung fluster you too much, baby?” Hongjoong says in a mockery of pity. “Poor thing…”

Seonghwa should probably be defending himself here, really, but Hongjoong makes humiliation feel all too good. He hisses as Hongjoong’s hand wraps around his cock, already over-sensitive from all the teasing. The condom is one of those ultra-thin ones, so barely dulls the edge. All he can do is hope he’ll hold out long enough to make Hongjoong come. He hadn’t expected the evening to take this route, leaving him bare and begging in front of Kim Hongjoong, but Seonghwa is hardly complaining. “I _can,”_ he protests at last, pouting. 

“You can what, fuck?”

Seonghwa nods.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, baby,” Hongjoong rebuts. “You’re awful desperate.” Proving his point, Hongjoong swings himself into Seonghwa’s lap, letting Seonghwa’s dick rest against his ass and choking a whimper out of the poor man beneath him. 

“Just because I’m desperate doesn’t mean I don’t know _how,_ hyung,” Seonghwa whines. He’s no blushing virgin. No _virgin,_ at least; he’s certainly blushing. His voice grows smaller. “Anyone with good sense would be desperate for you.”

Caught off-guard by the sudden praise, Hongjoong’s ears go red. For a moment, they seem equally flustered. “You flatter me, Park Seonghwa.”

“Just the truth.”

“Keep talking like that and I just might sit on your dick,” Hongjoong says, tone entirely serious. _Is that supposed to be a threat?_ Seonghwa shivers, and Hongjoong’s ass shifts against his cock a little, enough to make him hiss. 

“Want you so bad, hyung,” Seonghwa tells him in earnest, maintaining eye contact so Hongjoong can see every iota of desperation. If Hongjoong wants him needy, then needy he will get. “Please, hyung?”

Hongjoong huffs out a sigh, and that’s all the warning Seonghwa gets before the pretty man in his lap lifts himself up and then sinks down onto Seonghwa’s cock. It’s so sudden, so _everything_ in every conceivable way, that Seonghwa feels he might pass out from the influx of sensation. “Fuck,” he breathes out intelligently, with the belated realisation that his hands are somehow on Hongjoong’s hips. Seonghwa hadn’t even realised he’d taken them off the bed, and snatches them away. “Sorry, hyung, didn’t mean t-”

“You can touch,” Hongjoong allows, and Seonghwa’s hands spring back in place. Hongjoong’s waist is so pretty, Seonghwa thanks the heavens for the opportunity to have his hands around it. He’s dainty and terrifying simultaneously, unnervingly sure of himself in the hottest possible way. Ever-so-slightly, Hongjoong shifts in Seonghwa’s lap, adjusting to how it feels with his lower lip pulled between his teeth. “So big, aren’t you, baby?”

_You can touch,_ Hongjoong has told him, and so Seonghwa goes right ahead. Remembering the way Hongjoong’s face had looked when he touched his piercings, Seonghwa thumbs over one of his nipples and revels in the pretty gasp it draws out. Hongjoong wrapped tight around his cock is something Seonghwa won’t say he hasn’t thought about before, but such fantasies are incomparable to the real thing. It’s nice to see Hongjoong affected by him so, biting back whimpers at the feeling of Seonghwa’s cock filling him up, face scrunched up as Seonghwa takes advantage of his sensitivity. “Pretty hyung,” Seonghwa says, twisting a piercing once more, and Hongjoong groans, rocking softly against him. 

Seeming desperate too, now, Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa’s face and kisses him, tongue flicking in time with the gentle shifting of his hips. Seonghwa’s hands drift back to Hongjoong’s waist. There, Seonghwa can feel his stomach muscles tense and relax, over and over as Hongjoong fights to steady himself. Pulling away from his lips, Hongjoong ducks to bury his face in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck, biting and sucking and no doubt marking him to shame. Though knowing he’ll be teased for the telling bruises, Seonghwa almost looks forward to the humiliation. It’s worth it, that’s for sure. Marks left by Kim Hongjoong are something Seonghwa can pride himself on, really. Someone he’s wanted for so long. 

_“Ah,”_ Hongjoong huffs out, breath tickling at Seonghwa’s skin as he rises a little and then drops back down, sucking him in once more. “Fuck, you feel so-” His breath catches in his throat, and he swears again.

“So?...” Seonghwa asks, trying not to sound _too_ smug, though it’s a less than easy task. Hongjoong struggling to compose himself is quite the boost to Seonghwa’s ego.

“Quiet, you,” Hongjoong pulls back from Seonghwa’s neck and rolls his eyes, pressing a finger to his parted lips for emphasis. “Just because your dick’s perfect doesn’t mean you’re all that.”

It does little to dissuade the pride building in Seonghwa’s chest at how prettily fucked-out Hongjoong looks already, but he curbs any remarks he wants to make. “Yes, hyung,” he says instead, and Hongjoong seems pleased by his continued obedience.

“Good boy.” _Worth it._ “Do you think you can fuck hyung, or does hyung need to fuck himself on your pretty cock, hm?”

“I can,” Seonghwa blurts out at once. “I can fuck hyung, please, I promise I can, really I-”

“Needy, needy.” Hongjoong bites out a laugh, but taps Seonghwa’s hands on his waist. “Go on, then, baby— flip hyung over already.”

The words have barely left Hongjoong’s mouth when his head hits the pillows. Seonghwa wants so desperately to prove himself to Hongjoong that he pushes down the way his own body aches for release and _focuses,_ on Hongjoong and only Hongjoong. “However I like, hyung?” Still, he asks for permission, craves approval. Cages him in and begs all in one. 

“However you like, sweet boy,” Hongjoong murmurs, and there’s a shuttered glimpse of tenderness where he brushes his thumb over the expanse of Seonghwa’s parted lips. “Now, be a good boy and fuck hyung, hm?”

The moment ebbs and crumbles, and Seonghwa has all the permission that he needs. Hands tight and heavy on Hongjoong’s slim waist, Seonghwa pulls out to the tip and slams right back inside in a fluid moment that makes Hongjoong cry out. Impossibly sweet. Seonghwa chases the sound, and does it again and again, forcing out pretty moan after pretty moan, over and over. Hongjoong arches beneath him, voiceless, and Seonghwa pushes him back down. It’s less being in charge than being given permission to lose control, and Seonghwa is permeated with need. “Hyung,” he gasps out, the sound of skin against skin ringing in muffled silence. The party below them feels so distant, swirling murmurs of bass-noise thumping miles away. “Hyung, hyung, _hyung.”_

It’s nonsensical, the repetitive title, but Hongjoong understands. “Such a good boy for hyung,” he pants out, every syllable punctuated by a hitch in his breath as Seonghwa keeps going and _going._ He’s like an animal in heat, fucking messy and desperate, and Hongjoong is drawing him in, drinking up his neediness. “Give me all you’ve got, pretty baby, c’mon,” Hongjoong urges then, hands inching their way past Seonghwa’s biceps and arms coming to rest around him, blunt nails scratching the expanse of Seonghwa’s back. _“More,_ there's a good boy, fuck hyung faster now."

So Seonghwa gives him more. Gives him his all, and then some. Gives all he possibly can to the perfect man moaning beneath him with every snap of his hips. With all he hopes for a repeat of this, this might be Seonghwa’s only chance to make his mark on Kim Hongjoong’s memory. With that in mind, he slows to mouth over Hongjoong’s neck, bruising him there when Hongjoong whines his permission, whining himself when Hongjoong tugs _hard_ at Seonghwa’s hair. Everything about Seonghwa feels fit to shatter, and the sharp pain almost sends him careening into premature bliss. “Hyung, need-”

Seonghwa can’t even speak right now, not really. Hongjoong kisses him instead, harsh and sharp-teethed, something that doesn’t help Seonghwa’s problem at all. But then Hongjoong reaches between them to his own, whining against Seonghwa’s lips in a way that lends him strength. Stuttering hips aside, Seonghwa fucks another whine out of him, and then another, pulling apart lest their teeth clack together with the increase in pace. Hongjoong tightens, so much it’s almost painful. Seonghwa’s mind is just _closeclosecloseclose_ by now, though, so it’s a sweet sort of relief to see that Hongjoong is too. A victory in kind is when Hongjoong’s whimpers catch on moans, the moans then catching on a failure to vocalise altogether as he writhes and splashes cum all over his own pretty fingers. 

“Oh,” Seonghwa gasps, genuinely taken aback. He's made Hongjoong come.

“What?” Hongjoong laughs, his voice cracking and fucked-out, “Didn’t baby believe in himself?” He lifts his hand to Seonghwa’s mouth, pushing two fingers past his lips. Seonghwa’s tastebuds flood with the sharp taste of release, and such definitive proof crashes through him. He trembles, and sucks on the grounding weight of Hongjoong’s fingers in his mouth. “Gonna come for your hyung too, Seonghwa," Hongjoong coos, and looks at Seonghwa like he's something precious. It makes Seonghwa's head spin. "Gonna be my good boy?”

_And oh, does Seonghwa so want to be good for Hongjoong._

After holding back from the very beginning, near enough, it takes only a couple more sloppy thrusts to finish himself off now that he has permission. Although somehow managing to hold out long enough to not come twice before Hongjoong could come at all, which had been a very real fear, Seonghwa manages to embarrass himself in a whole other way; he comes so hard that his poor brain simply short-circuits.

And shuts down. 

———————————————— 

When Seonghwa wakes up, there’s a distinct lack of Hongjoong wrapped around his cock. Instead, he’s been cleaned up and changed into a pair of sweatpants that Hongjoong must drown in, but barely reach Seonghwa’s ankles. Hongjoong is adorable, so much it makes Seonghwa's heart ache. Sitting up, he sees Hongjoong sitting at the end of his bed, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. He's changed himself too, oversized clothes that show no intention of heading back to the party. The fact Seonghwa hasn't been shaken awake and kicked out of Hongjoong's room bodes somewhat well, at least. Maybe he's just being polite, though.

Noticing Seonghwa’s consciousness, Hongjoong turns to him and smiles. “Alright there, pretty boy?”

It comes flooding back, in all of its humiliating glory. “Did I seriously-” Seonghwa can't even ask, blushing so hard that he has to hide his face in his hands. 

“Nut in me so hard you passed out? You sure did, darling,” Hongjoong teases, but his giggling takes off the edge. “Figured I should stick around so you didn’t wake up and think you’d dreamt it all. That, and you're a fucking cute sleeper." He reaches across and ruffles Seonghwa's hair, which must be a state right now. "Do you usually black out, or am I special?”

“You’re special.” Seonghwa adds more weight to it than perhaps he should. He pauses, hesitant. Because of course _this_ out of everything makes him nervous the most. “Can I get your number?”

Perhaps he needn't have worried. "Hand it over," Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa has to dig his phone out of the discarded pile of clothes next to Hongjoong's bed. He's blushing a little. Seonghwa tries not to read into it, and fails most abysmally. Offhandedly, Hongjoong adds, "Wish I'd given in to you sooner, you know. Fun as it was to watch you squirm every time you looked at me."

"I did okay, then?" Seonghwa asks, only half joking. The other half desperately seeks Hongjoong's approval even now.

"Well, you were right about being able to fuck," Hongjoong replies, arching his back and wincing a little before handing back Seonghwa's phone. Something inside Seonghwa rears up pridefully. "Gonna be feeling that for a while; we should try a different position next time."

"Next time?" Seonghwa's prideful confidence fizzles in the face of the unknown, and he finds himself fighting the sudden urge to stammer instead. "You want, uh, I mean, uh-"

"Did you think I was giving you my number to keep on being friends-of-friends, Park Seonghwa?"

Seonghwa hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. "Kinda."

"Well we _could,"_ Hongjoong muses, idly tracing patterns on his bedsheets with his fingertips. Seonghwa stares at his delicate fingers, and remembers what they'd felt like in his mouth. "Or I could show you what it's like to be tied up, instead. I think you'd look pretty, but it's up to you..."

_Fucking Hell._ Seonghwa makes a noise that sounds approximately like _'nnnngrh',_ coughs, and then nods rapidly as he conjures back the powers of speech. Much like begging, this isn't something he's considered before Hongjoong, and yet... "Want the second one, please, fuck-"

"Cute." Hongjoong crawls back across the bed then, flopping ungraciously into Seonghwa's lap. "Play with my hair," he demands, and Seonghwa scrambles to comply, "I get needy after getting dicked, but _someone_ decided to go and pass out on me."

"I didn't _mean_ to!"

"You can make it up to me, I'm sure."

———————————————— 

_Looking down later, he sees that Hongjoong has saved himself in Seonghwa's phone as 'Cock Destroyer', but Seonghwa is far too elated to care._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Please let me know what you thought of it if so :') Comments are my lifeblood etc etc
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)


End file.
